


La terreur du lycée

by caesaring



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Français, Hetero, Heterosexuality, OS, One-Shot, Terminé, one piece français, zoro français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesaring/pseuds/caesaring
Summary: Les rumeurs que subissaient Roronoa Zoro au lycée avait entraîné son rejet par le reste de sa classe, n'étant pas pour autant dérangé à l'idée de passer sa scolarité seul à maudire les autres élèves de sa classe, il ne pensait pas qu'une nouvelle élève allait accepter de nouer des liens aussi profonds avec lui.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader





	La terreur du lycée

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! Merci d'avoir choisi de lire mon oeuvre, ceci est un OS sur Zoro x OC qui m'a été commandée à l'origine sur Wattpad. J'ai voulu également le partager ici, désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui risqueront d'apparaître tout le long du récit. 
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

CHANGER DE LYCÉE soit être la petite nouvelle en cours d'année était comparable à un saut dans un lac de piranhas, bien évidemment que ça allait mal se passer et que tout le monde allait essayer de vous bouffer en se moquant de vous mais il n'y avait pas d'autres options, c'était soi ça soi rester dans son ancienne ville à continuer de se coltiner les mêmes bouffons à longueur de journée.

Enfin tout le monde était un bouffon au lycée, on espérait juste que dans ce lycée là les gens seraient moins bouffons que la moyenne.

Dans le cas d'Amala, étudiante en prépa mathématique et d'origine Sud-Africaine, elle ne faisait pas parti des bouffons mais carrément des gens, de cette infime minorité, qui se devait de supporter ces bouffons.

Suite à une particularité physique, elle subissait constamment des remarques que des gros lourds lui faisaient pour amuser la galerie. En gros Amala c'était le dindon de la farce, la bête de foire, la petite proie de ce lac de piranhas que représentait le lycée.

Concrètement, elle n'attendait rien de particulier parce que lorsqu'on part déjà pessimiste, on ne peut pas être déçu, c'était une attitude qu'elle avait adopté depuis longtemps. Une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Donc lorsque le professeure principale l'avait présentée devant sa nouvelle classe et que d'emblée la moitié des élèves étaient déjà entrain de murmurer sur son sujet, elle en avait déjà tiré la conclusion que ce lycée était tout aussi pire que le précédent.

Pour son premier jour dans son nouvel établissement, Amala était vêtue d'un jean évasé noir avec un gros pull et une paire de basket, coiffée d'une remarquable afro elle balayait la salle de classe du regard pour trouver une place de libre.

Elle s'avança alors entre les rangs pour siéger sur une place pile au milieu de la salle, elle commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac à main lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard pesant de sa camarade assise juste à côté d'elle.

« Euh c'est la place de ma copine, fit la brune coiffée de deux couettes.  
\- Et donc ? Je m'assois où je veux ta copine elle avait pas qu'à être en retard, rétorqua Amala en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Mais tu comprends pas en fait, va t'asseoir ailleurs ! »

La brune aux cheveux ondulés faisait exprès de parler de plus en plus fort pour attirer l'attention du professeure, certaines personnes de la classe avaient déjà perdu toute leur attention sur le cours pour la reporter sur la dispute entre Amala et Charlotte Pudding.

« Je bougerai pas, tu peux taper ton caprice et te rouler par terre si t'es pas contente tu changes de place, Amala ne comptait pas se laisser impressionnée.  
\- Ouais tu ferais mieux de moins faire la belle, avec ta grosse tâche sur le visage là. »

Charlotte avait osé dire ce que les autres élèves avaient pensé dès lors qu'ils avaient posé leurs yeux sur Amala, en effet, l'étudiante avait des tâches blanches présentes sur la moitié du corps dû à une maladie de peau nommée vitiligo.

Une partie des étudiants se mirent à rire silencieusement, n'osant pas éclaté de rire parce que c'était pas cool de se moquer de la maladie de quelqu'un mais ils étaient assez mesquins pour jouir de la violence du propos de Charlotte.

Amala ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'ignorer comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle ne prendrait jamais l'habitude qu'on pointe du doigt sa différence mais elle avait appris à s'endurcir et à ne pas se laisser toucher par des remarques si idiotes. Elle savait pertinemment que si Charlotte en avait fini par faire une remarque sur son physique c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucun argument et qu'elle voulait attirer l'attention sur elle. Comme si se moquer de quelqu'un allait la rendre cool.

La suite de ce cours s'était passée plutôt normalement même si la pimbêche de la promo avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de déstabiliser Amala, le pire c'est qu'elle mettrait sa main à couper que cette fameuse copine qui devait s'asseoir à côté de Charlotte n'existait pas et qu'elle avait menti juste pour ne pas avoir Amala à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme à la peau ébène soupira de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentit, ils avaient cours dans la même salle donc elle resta assise tandis que la majorité de la classe était sortie prendre l'air ou fumer une clope. Elle s'étira puis se laissa distraire par des ronflements qu'elle perçut juste au fond de la classe.

Elle se retourna pour tomber sur un garçon aux cheveux verts qui dormait à poings fermés, elle ne prêta pas plus attention à cette scène assez misérable mais fut interpellée par une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui jonchait les pieds du garçon. Elle la ramassa avant que quelqu'un ne la piétine puis en conclut qu'elle appartenait à l'élève qui dormait.

Amala se dirigea vers lui, debout en face de son bureau elle se mit à le secouer avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il se redressa en essuyant le filet de bave qui glissait sur sa mâchoire et observa la jeune femme d'un air interpellé.

« C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la paire de lunettes.  
\- Ah ouais, merci, fit-il en les reprenant. »

Il les reposa sur le bout de son nez, bu une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau puis la tendit à la nouvelle afin de lui proposer, elle accepta l'offre car elle avait honnêtement la flemme de se déplacer jusqu'aux toilettes. Pendant qu'elle buvait, le jeune homme posa ses joues entre ses mains en fixant la jeune femme.

« T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Laisse pas des dégénérées comme Charlotte t'impressionner, elle croit que faire la misère aux autres est un trait de personnalité.  
\- Ouais j'ai remarqué, je vois quel genre de fille c'est, répondit-elle.  
\- J'aime bien comment tu t'es pas laissée faire mais je pense que plus tu lui réponds et plus elle aime ça, si tu veux tu peux te mettre à côté de moi, proposa-t-il. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire, c'est vrai que parmi tous les élèves il faisait parti des rares à n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur Amala. Elle changea donc de place en embarquant toutes ses affaires, les places du fond n'étaient pas les meilleures pour prêter attention au cours mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était soi ça soit elle allait se battre avec Charlotte Pudding à la sortie du lycée.

Une fois assise, elle tourna son visage vers le jeune homme à lunette qui semblait déjà vouloir retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

« C'est quoi ton prénom ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- Roronoa Zoro et toi tu t'appelles Amina c'est ça ?  
\- Amala, corrigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ouais ouais peu importe. »

Zoro nicha sa tête dans ses bras afin de retaper une sieste alors que le cours n'avait même pas encore commencé. Génial, elle aussi elle avait envie de dormir maintenant.

La pause midi arriva alors, Amala s'arrêta juste à la sortie de la salle de cours et se mit à fouiller dans son sac à main, c'était tellement le bordel là dedans qu'elle peinait toujours à retrouver sa carte bleue. Une main qui se posa sur son épaule l'interrompit, elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle aussi elle était dans son cours.

« Amala... Ça va ? »

Interpellée par l'air inquiet que prenait sa camarade, la nouvelle élève regarda étrangement autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice.

« Euh bah tranquille et toi ? Répondit-elle.  
\- Désolée de t'accoster comme ça, je m'appelle Tashigi et je t'ai vu parler à Zoro tout à l'heure, tu ne devrais pas lui adresser la parole. »

Celle coiffée d'une afro afficha une mine interrogée, vu le sérieux avec lequel Tashigi l'avertissait c'est que ce Zoro ne devait pas être très fréquentable.

« Il s'est fait virer de plein de lycée à cause d'histoires d'harcèlements, il a même poussé un élève au suicide, expliqua la jeune femme à lunette.  
\- Au suicide ? Répéta Amala choquée. Mais il n'a pas l'air comme ça du tout.  
\- Tu peux chercher sur internet si tu me crois pas. J'ai tenu à te prévenir parce que tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, j'ai apprécié comment tu as remis Charlotte à sa place ce matin ! On a plus besoin de gens comme toi dans cette promo ! »

Tashigi semblait d'être quelqu'un d'absolument adorable mais aussi du genre à se faire facilement taper dessus, une sorte de grosse victime. Cela dit, quelque chose de pure et de sincère s'émanait d'elle, Amala décida alors de prendre en compte son conseil et de se méfier un peu plus de Zoro. De toute manière, ils changeaient de salle cet après-midi donc elle tentera d'arriver parmi les premiers élèves pour avoir une bonne place.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle planifiait des stratagèmes pour avoir une place en cours, on était au collège ou en classe supérieure ? Bon sang.

Tashigi proposa à Amala de manger avec elle ce midi. Elle accepta alors et se retrouva à déjeuner avec un groupe d'amis assez sympathique mais qui ne correspondaient pas aux fréquentations habituelles de l'étudiante. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et se contenta d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait entre Tashigi et ses amis, elle en apprit énormément sur ce lycée et la promotion. Elle savait même qui sortait avec qui, c'était des choses futiles mais qui piquaient tout de même la curiosité d'Amala.

En partant jeter son mouchoir, elle remarqua Zoro qui mangeait seul assis sous un arbre de la cours. Elle voulut l'approcher mais les paroles de sa camarade lui revinrent à l'esprit tel un écho, elle se sentit mal mais c'était au-delà de ses principes de faire ami-ami avec des harceleurs. Il méritait d'être seul.

Sans traîner une seule seconde de plus, Amala retourna auprès de la bande à Tashigi afin de finir son repas et de poser des questions sur le lycée à la jeune femme. Et elle avait effectivement raison: les élèves de ce lycée étaient pires que ceux de son ancien établissement, elle sentait que cette année aussi elle n'aura pas d'amis.

Cette première journée avait été merdique, on lui avait posé des questions très indiscrètes sur son vitiligo, sur sa vie sexuelle et quelqu'un avait bloqué un stylo dans son afro. Bon ce dernier coup on ne lui avait pas fait depuis le collège donc elle avait été quand même un peu surprise. En l'espace d'une journée elle s'était disputée avec la moitié de la classe et elle ne se voyait pas faire ça une année entière.

Dans le métro pour rentrer chez elle, elle était sur son téléphone afin de s'aérer l'esprit suite à cette lourde journée, elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher le nom et prénom de Zoro sur internet et elle trouva en effet des articles sur lui: il avait tabassé quelqu'un au beau milieu de la rue en plein jour et cette personne s'était suicidé quelques semaines plus tard suite aux menaces que lui avaient faites Zoro selon plusieurs témoins.

Tétanisée, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était assise pendant une matinée entière à côté d'un tel monstre. Rien n'allait dans cette promotion, elle voulait limite encore changer de lycée.

Une fois arrivée dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa tante, elle se rua dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et partit s'endormir sans même manger, elle était trop à cran pour avoir l'appétit.

Les semaines suivantes, Amala avait décidé de ne plus entrer dans le petit jeu des élèves de sa classe, elle se mettait tout devant en cours et mangeait dehors le midi pour ne croiser personne de sa promo. Elle avait enfin trouvé la paix.

Cela dit, durant l'après-midi en cours de sport le professeur avait demandé aux élèves de se mettre en duo pour commencer un semestre de badminton. Bien évidemment, Amala étant nouvelle et Zoro la bête noire de son lycée, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout seul et obligés de se mettre ensemble. Le jeune homme s'en fichait mais la jeune femme voulait intérieurement mourrir.

Donc pendant tout le semestre, elle va devoir se le coltiner.

Ils s'étaient rapidement échauffés, chacun séparé par l'immense filet de badminton, c'était un sport où il ne fallait pas nécessairement communiquer donc en vrai il y aurait pu avoir pire comme situation. Comme de l'acrosport par exemple.

« Tu veux tirer la première ? Demanda Zoro.  
\- Peu importe, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. »

Un peu intrigué par le ton sévère qu'elle venait d'aborder, il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant le volant car il tenait à ce qu'elle commence. Elle le prit sans accorder un seul regard à son partenaire et tira si fort à l'aide de sa raquette que le jeune homme eut du mal à lui rendre le coup. Elle cherchait à gagner des points ou à le tuer ? Elle ne faisait que le viser alors que le but était que la balle atterrisse au sol et non dans le crâne de son équipier.

« Eh tout doux, je sais qu'on passe des journées de merde dans ce lycée mais te défoule pas sur moi, déclara-t-il.  
\- Ah ouais sinon tu vas me faire quoi ? Me tabasser à mort ? »

Choqué de sa réponse, Zoro fut si déstabilisé qu'il ne réussit pas à parer l'attaque et Amala marqua alors un point. Le professeur siffla la fin du match et Amala remporta donc cette partie, elle inscrivit son score sur la fiche que le professeur avait distribué en sachant pertinemment que Zoro se dirigeait vers elle.

« Amala, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- On m'a déjà tout raconté c'est pas la peine de faire le mec confus. »

L'étudiant aux cheveux verts la dévisagea longuement, elle l'imita avec un petit air hautain en supplément histoire de lui tenir tête et suite à cela, le début de la seconde partie fut annoncée par un autre coup de sifflet de Monsieur Akagami le professeur de sport. Amala jeta le volant au visage de Zoro et s'en alla reprendre son poste.

« Si je gagne à la fin de la séance je veux te parler, annonça-t-il.  
\- Même si je perds je t'accorderai pas une seule seconde, fit-elle blasée. »

Zoro ne prit pas son commentaire en compte, il comptait bien s'expliquer auprès d'elle.

Une fois le cours de sport terminé, la jeune femme se changea dans les vestiaires et prit du temps pour se recoiffer et se remaquiller.

« Je voulais te poser une question, commença Vivi, une fille qu'Amala appréciait.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu te maquilles quand même beaucoup, pourquoi tu n'uniformises pas ton teint et mettant du fond de teint qui couvre tes tâches ? Ça t'éviterait les moqueries, conseilla Vivi.  
\- Franchement j'ai déjà pensé à le faire pour faciliter mon quotidien mais ça ne ferait que dissimuler le problème, je pense qu'assumer mes tâches et m'accepter est quelque chose de correct et que le problème vient des autres.  
\- Bien sûr, en tout cas tu es très belle, complimenta-t-elle en souriant. »

Amala lui rendit son compliment ainsi que son sourire puis continua à se préparer. Elle sortit des vestiaires, marchait rapidement vers la sortie du lycée et au moment de dépasser le portail, un garçon de sa classe apparut devant elle, lui bloquant la route.

« Tu sais, c'est pas sympa d'ignorer les messages que je t'envoie, commença-t-il. »

Absolument terrifiant et répugnant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'énergumène se tenant devant elle. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied ici, ce mec était venu lui parler sur les réseaux sociaux. Amala lui avait répondu la première fois en soulignant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, le garçon n'avait que fait lui envoyer des messages assez lourd depuis et elle avait tout simplement décidé de le bloquer.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il attende qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans l'enceinte de l'établissement pour venir régler ses comptes avec elle.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressée, répéta-t-elle.  
\- Pourtant tu devrais être honorée qu'on puisse te trouver attirante, tu dois pas entendre ça tous les jours.  
\- Par pitié épargne moi ça, j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase cinq milles fois, souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. »

Énervé par son attitude, il contracta la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils, il se mit à s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Amala sentait vraiment que ce mec était très étrange, voir malsain. Elle se mit à marcher plutôt rapidement afin de rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus proche mais le garçon continua à la suivre avec cet air si menaçant.

« Putain mais fous moi la paix espèce de malade ! Finit-elle par crier en se retournant.  
\- Sors avec moi alors !  
\- Hein ?! Ça va pas ! »

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle remarqua le briquet que tenait le garçon dans sa main, il ne comptait tout de même pas faire ce qu'elle pensait. Amala resta immobile, canalisa toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait en elle et lâcha le plus gros hurlement qu'elle n'ait jamais fait.

Aussitôt le garçon tomba à la renverse suite au coup qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Soulagée, Amala essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux, le garçon partit en courant à la vue de Zoro et ce dernier reporta son attention sur elle.

Il se précipita sur elle en attrapant délicatement ses épaules, il lui demanda si elle allait bien et tout ce qu'elle lui répondit fut un hochement de tête. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler ce qui inquiétait tout de même Zoro, Amala venait de tomber sur quelqu'un de dangereux et quelqu'un d'encore pire venait de l'aider, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'extirpa de l'emprise du jeune homme en marchant à toute allure et soudainement, Zoro se plaça juste devant elle en réitérant maintes et maintes fois qu'il voulait juste lui parler.

« Amala, t'as pas l'air bien si tu veux je te raccompagne.  
\- Laisse-moi, ignora-t-elle en essayant de partir.  
\- C'est pas possible, râla-t-il en continuant de lui barrer la route. Je t'offre un café OK ? On va aller dans un endroit bondé de monde comme si ça si je te fais quelque chose y aura plein de témoins. »

Bon il aurait du dire autre chose parce que là il venait de faire encore plus peur à la jeune femme.

Dans un salon de thé se situant non loin du lycée, Zoro invita Amala à commander ce qu'elle voulait, trop sous le choc, elle ne prit qu'un chocolat chaud et Zoro l'imita.

« Il sort d'où ce guignol ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix rauque.  
\- Il me parlait sur les réseaux, j'ai juste ignoré ses messages et... apparemment il l'a mal pris, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard et en parlant avec moins d'assurance que d'habitude. »

Zoro remarqua l'instabilité émotionnelle dans laquelle se trouvait sa camarade, il retrouva le pseudo du garçon et se promit intérieurement de lui faire la fête dès qu'il le reverra.

« Encore un mec bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique, en conclut Zoro. Ou la prison aussi.  
\- C'est toi qui dis ça... »

Ah oui, il devait lui expliquer ça aussi.

« Les gens de notre âge aiment bien les rumeurs et coller des étiquettes sur les gens, après tout c'est super simple de le faire vu que y a ma tête de partout dans des articles internets. Avant j'étais dans un lycée de la capitale et un gamin que j'aimais bien de mon voisinage se faisait emmerdé par un mec de ma classe. Au début, j'étais juste parti causer au mec mais ça a pris une ampleur pas possible parce que au lieu de s'en prendre à moi il s'en était directement pris au petit pour en gros le punir de m'en avoir parlé. »

Amala ne voulait pas l'écouter mais elle le faisait déjà sans s'en rendre compte.

« J'enchainais menaces sur menaces mais il partait encore et toujours s'en prendre à lui, poursuivit-il. Puis un jour j'étais posé au parc avec un ami lorsque j'ai appris le suicide de l'enfant que j'aimais bien et au même moment, je vois que le mec en question est juste à quelque mètre de moi. J'étais tellement aveuglé que je me suis persuadé que c'était le destin et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à m'en péter le poignet, j'ai fini en garde à vu et viré de mon lycée. Lui il a appris le suicide du petit et s'est suicidé à son tour. Voilà, termina-t-il. »

Désorientée, se posant beaucoup trop de questions, elle avait envie de croire cette belle version mais les preuves étaient pourtant là.

« Mais les journaux locaux pourquoi ils n'ont pas mis ta version ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Parce que j'avais déjà des antécédents judiciaires et qu'ils ont retrouvé des messages où je le menaçais et lui a jamais osé me répondre parce qu'il avait trop peur d'un simple gars de son âge donc directement on m'a fait passer pour le méchant. Mais ma version était assez crédible pour que je puisse tout simplement changer de lycée et reprendre les cours. »

Un peu honteuse d'avoir cru la première débile qui s'était présentée à elle et des rumeurs de cette promotion absolument désastreuse, elle se sentit mal pour lui.

« Désolée, finit-elle par dire.  
\- Hein ? Gémit-il grossièrement. T'excuse pas t'as rien avoir là-dedans.  
\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer.  
\- De rien, j'ai déjà essayé de le faire dans ce lycée mais à peine j'approchais les gens et on me fuyait. »

Alors là, elle ne pouvait que s'identifier à la situation.

« Je confirme, fit-elle en soupirant. Des imbéciles.  
\- Je te le fais pas dire, chaque jour que Dieu fait ça débat sur ton vitiligo, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour ne pas en venir aux mains.  
\- Parce qu'on est civilisé ici peut-être ? Sermonna-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Ouais ouais mais des fois y a pas le choix. »

Une mentalité de grosse brute. Amala réussit à se calmer et à ingurgiter son chocolat chaud, Zoro se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise en continuant la conversation.

« D'ailleurs le prof de chimie veut qu'on se mette en groupe pour la prochaine expérience, on se met ensemble ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Par pitié, j'en ai marre de me coltiner la meuf trop bizarre qui pleure tout le temps au fond de la classe.  
\- Ah ouais mais elle a une vie de merde la calcule pas. »

Le salon de thé allait fermer, Zoro comptait toujours raccompagner la jeune femme chez elle. Une fois dehors sous la nuit glaciale, ils continuèrent de discuter en marchant plutôt lentement. Ni la fatigue ni la température négative ne les atteignaient.

« Je te vois des fois manger seul le midi, tu n'as vraiment pas d'ami ? Questionna Amala.  
\- Non, ils sont tous dans mon ancienne ville, ici j'ai personne mais ça me dérange pas.  
\- Je suis toute seule aussi donc si tu veux qu'on mange ensemble je suis là.  
\- C'est niquel pour moi, t'as l'air super intéressante contrairement à tous ces gros nazes. »

Avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui critiquer sa promotion était réellement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à une étudiante, elle avait hâte de passer des heures à se moquer d'eux avec Zoro.

« Quand j'ai vu que t'étais devenue distante j'étais assez dégoûté c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à t'en parler, poursuivit Zoro.  
\- Merci encore de m'avoir faite confiance, on me met à l'écart aussi donc je comprends ce que tu traverses. »

Le clair de Lune avait magnifiquement mise en valeur les expressions faciales de la jeune femme, son maquillage et la délicatesse de ses traits paraissaient encore plus féerique qu'au Soleil. De même pour Zoro, les ombres esthétiques que dessinaient les rayons lunaires sur sa peau ne le rendait que plus beau.

Amala se stoppa devant les escaliers souterrains menant à la ligne de métro lui permettant de rentrer chez elle.

« Je vais prendre ce métro et rentrer, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.  
\- T'es sûre ? Ça me dérange vraiment pas de faire le chemin avec toi, insista-t-il.  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! On se voit lundi en cours de toute façon. »

Il prit son courage à deux mains et tendit son cellulaire à Amala.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir tes réseaux sociaux ? »

Déstabilisée par cette soudaine demande, elle accepta néanmoins avec un petit sourire qu'elle peina à dissimuler.

« Tu fais quoi demain ? Continua Zoro.  
\- C'est un rencard ? Devina-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être bien.  
\- Je fais absolument rien.  
\- Moi non plus, ça te dirait qu'on aille à l'aquarium ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter la ville, elle ne savait même pas où était ce fichu aquarium.

« Ouais j'aime bien les trucs comme ça, accepta-t-elle.  
\- Cool alors, change surtout rien t'es très belle comme ça. »

Son visage bleuté dû au clair de Lune se mit à rougir quant à Zoro, son coeur explosa de soulagement en constatant avec joie qu'elle ne lui avait pas foutu un râteau.

« Merci beaucoup, je m'y attendais vraiment pas, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Pourtant si on parle autant de toi c'est qu'on te jalouse, vraiment continue de les ignorer parce que t'es haut la main la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. »

Qui aurait cru qu'une brute pareil avait autant de délicatesse envers les femmes ? Elle fut agréablement surprise et touchée par autant de sincérité, elle toucha du bout des doigts les tâches qu'elle avait au visage et continua de rougir.

« T'es très beau aussi avec tes lunettes, lui rendit-elle.  
\- Ouais je sais merci, on se voit demain la miss ! »

Zoro lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller en sifflotant de bonheur tandis qu'Amala se décida enfin à emprunter le métro. À peine assise, elle reçut instantanément un message de Zoro sur les réseaux lui conseillant de faire attention et que si quelqu'un l'emmerdait sur le chemin, qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à lui dire. Elle fut comblée par tant de gentillesse qu'elle se mit à sourire bêtement devant son écran.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit tant elle était déjà excitée d'être à demain.


End file.
